Revenge Thy Name is Ollie
by Kimi03
Summary: Chloe swears to take revenge on Ollie. With Clark by her side and as his supporting best friend, seven years later she has the opportunity to do just that. But somewhere along the way she finds something that tastes better than revenge. Chlark
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! Here is a new fic that I just felt compelled to create and publish. It is definitely a Chlark fic, even though, on some occasions you may think otherwise. It will be short (I'm thinking 5 Chapters at most) and I hope you like it. By the way, I don't dislike Ollie (quite the contrary), but for the purposes of this story he is the bad guy…_

_Without further ado, please enjoy the story_

**Disclaimer:** Iown nothing but the story and Tom Welling (in my dreams only… but hey it's something).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge thy name is "Ollie"**

"You actually thought I liked you?" A smug grin played across Oliver Queen's handsome face, "Ha! Get real Chloe just look at you," he said eyeing her almost in disgust and turned to enter the high school gym holding Lana Lang by the waist.

Tears ran freely down Chloe's face, with her makeup ruined and the rain ruining her beautiful hot pink dress as well as the hairstyle she paid a fortune for, she walked aimlessly in the rain. She couldn't digest the words her friend uttered towards her. She had a crush on this guy since the day they met three years ago and when he asked her to prom she was beyond ecstatic. I mean, Oliver Queen… Oliver freakin' Queen had asked her to prom! He didn't ask Lana Lang the fairy princess of Metropolis Academy, or Alicia Baker the beautiful blonde model. Ollie, as she referred to him, asked her, plain ol' Chloe Sullivan to prom.

She couldn't believe it at first. For starters she was as far away from beautiful as it gets; she didn't have the body of a model like most of the cheerleading squad, she was more on the _curvy_ –chubby, really—side; she had the worse sense of fashion ever imaginable. And she was very smart as well as the Editor of her school's newspaper. So yeah, she wasn't part of the in-crowd but she didn't mind really, she preferred a pen over pom-poms any day, but underneath it all she was a girl like any other hoping for her crush to ask her out.

As she walked out in the fields with her hair plastered to her face, her red rimmed eyes vacant and empty save the tears that fused with the rain drops. She feels someone drop a jacket on top of her head and she turns around slowly. Hazel met with sea green eyes and the water soaked him instantly but he didn't seem to mind, she braced herself and looked into his eyes, which had an unreadable emotion.

"I guess you're here to say 'I told you so'" she tried to laugh but her own sobs betrayed her. He didn't hesitate a moment to pull her into a hug.

"Never Chloe," his voice was soft but she could hear him even with the rain, "he doesn't deserve your tears, don't give him the satisfaction."

She griped the fabric of his shirt tighter, "I t-thought..He…we," her voice broke into more sobs.

"Shh," he tried to soothe her, "it's going to be okay," he picked her up in his arms and went into super-speed.

A blink later they were both at the loft and Clark was setting Chloe down on an old couch. moved some locks of her beautiful blonde hair away from her face and sat down next to her. "I should have known," she whispered to no one in particular. "I mean look at me—" she mentioned this in disgust at herself.

"Don't." He cut her off sternly, "Don't ever say stuff like that," he cupped her cheeks in his hands, "you're beautiful Chloe don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"But Clark, I'm no Lana Lang," she smiled sadly at him, "at the most I'm just average. Ollie was right in what he said" She shrugged and rested her body against Clark's chest. Oh, Clark was always there for her, to listen to her ramblings about the mysterious and unexplained, to help her when she got in danger following some leads, and as always to lend her a shoulder when her heart was shattered.

"Who cares about Lana," he stroke her hair gently, they were still wet but paid no attention to it, "and Ollie is just a stuck up idiot snob, you know that,"

They stayed in comfortable silence after that.

Clark could barely conceal the rage that was boiling inside him, how dare anyone, much less a stuck up playboy do this to _his_ Chloe. Sure he had warned her since the very beginning that people like Oliver were never good news, and she didn't listen. She was too enamored with the idea of having the attention of the blonde jock to listen to his warnings, in fact they even fought about it on several occasions and time after time she would defend the billionaire. One time she even accused him of being jealous of Oliver but laughed it off by saying that it wasn't possible because they were only friends. He on the other hand, didn't disagree on her assertion that he was jealous, because he actually was, but he knew that Chloe didn't like him that way.

Chloe was still quite devastated from her heartbreak, after having the man she had longed for years crush her heart in a million pieces she vowed silently that one day she will get her revenge on him. One day she will make him regret the day he broke Chloe Sullivan's heart in front of the whole Metropolis Academy alumnus. She vowed to make that billionaire fall head over heels for her and dump him when he least expected –right after she had him wrapped around her finger that is.

Before drifting off to sleep Chloe said, "Thank you Clark for always being there for me,"

He stroked her back gently and heard her snore lightly, "I'll always be there for you Chloe," she kissed the top of her head.

_**7 years later…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second installment of the story; it didn't take me **that** long this time. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Oh, I forgot to mention this but I'm in search of a Beta if anyone is interested let me know ^-^_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge Thy Name is "Ollie"**

_7 years later…_

Chloe Ann Sullivan was 25 years of age, a successful, passionate, beautiful and intelligent reporter for _The Daily Planet_, who wrote under the penname "Lois Lane" and had more journalism awards under her name than anyone could count. A beautiful blonde, with long locks, your average 5' 5", expressive and bright hazel eyes, her body had bloomed into a beautiful shape and she was no longer the awkward teen many made fun of in the past.

Life had taken a turn for the better after her horrible prom night. She thought she would be a target for teasing for the rest of her high school life after what had happened on the dance floor but surprisingly so, she wasn't. She was made fun of for other reasons of course, her intelligence, her obsession with the weird an unexplained, her quirky sense of fashion that very few seemed to understand. Yet, no one ever mentioned that night. The fact that Clark Kent, her best friend of all times, stuck to her like glue and shared strange glances with anyone that would dare look twice her way didn't ring a bell whatsoever, he had never liked that many people at the school anyways. All she knew and cared to acknowledge was that Clark was there, like he always was since the day they first met and she liked things that way.

Talking about Clark…

He had been inspired by her to be part of the Journalism world and went with her to Met U for a Journalism degree as well. They were inseparable, they took the same classes, shared the same lunches, went to the same events together. Now they lived in the same apartment building with their apartments adjacent to each other - either Chloe spent the better part of the day in his apartment or he would in hers-. It was a wonder they paid separate rent when they only needed one apartment and now they worked at the DP together. They were the Ace Reporters of the paper, "Chloe and Clark" or "Lois and Clark" (as they were usually referred to as well) it had a nice ring to it. Clark also, as per suggestion of Chloe, adopted the name of _Superman_ when patrolling the city and had let her have the exclusive of presenting the new hero to the world.

"Hello beautiful," Clark greeted her with a kiss on the cheek but she never thought much of it. He on the other hand…

"Hello gorgeous," their relationship was like that, they were best friends after all. She took the coffee cup from his hand, "guess who we have an exclusive with?"

Before he could answer sirens were heard on the outside, she looked at him knowingly, "Meet me at Queen Enterprises when you're done."

His jaw clenched, "Queen? As in Oliver Queen?" Damn it. He hadn't thought of that guy in a while now, but apparently Chloe was still going to go through with that revenge she promised. Right now he couldn't worry about him, he had people to save, well… _Superman_ had people to save.

{-}

"Miss Lane you can go in now," said the beautiful assistant of Queen Enterprises.

She stood up regally and walked with the outmost elegance she could muster. Today would be the beginning of her revenge; she would make him sorry and beg on his knees for her to forgive him for all the humiliation. She stepped inside and saw the man running on a treadmill, the years had been very gracious to Oliver Queen, he was better looking than she remembered.

Damn him.

He looked at her and jumped off the treadmill to greet her, "Miss Lane, I've heard so much about you,"

"Likewise, Mr. Queen" Any other woman may have been entranced with the man's physique, but not Chloe Ann Sullivan. "As you know I'm here to ask some questions about the new economic development plan Queen Industries is funding."

"Ah, but of course." He sat on his desk and leaned towards her. "How about I give you a private interview?"

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Of course she had picked up on the suggestiveness of his question, but she wasn't about to give in that easily.

He smirked, "What I meant to say was," he inched closer to her, yet she didn't budge in the least, "dinner at eight. Pick you up quarter till?"

She laughed inwardly, he hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same pompous, selfish, playboy from seven years ago.

Their lips were a few inches apart. Thankfully, Clark Kent burst inside the office just in the nick of time. The sight that met him was extremely unpleasant and he felt the urge to fry the man with his heat vision. Unfortunately, Chloe was too close and he didn't want to harm her in the process of frying Queen, lucky bastard.

Oliver closed his eyes and retreated from the woman in front of him, "And you are?" he asked with annoyance.

"Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet." He offered his hand out of courtesy and the blonde CEO took it with a little more force than necessary.

"Clark Kent," he said bitterly, "it's been a while. Here I thought you would be living in Hicksville with that little blonde friend of yours."

"It's Smallville, Queen." He completely dismissed the rest of his comment.

"Hicksville. Smallville. Same thing." He put a shirt on and sat on his leather seat. "Whatever, happened to that blonde chick you always followed around?" he asked.

Clark couldn't help but to give a quick glance at Chloe and then back again at Oliver, "That blonde chick has a name you know." He took a seat on the chair next to Chloe, "Not that it would be any of your business but she is now a bright, beautiful and successful woman." He smiled with pride and Oliver didn't miss that.

"Bright, beautiful and successful…" He paused, amused by Clark's words, "That must mean she didn't stick around with you." He smirked pleased with himself, until he noticed that Clark held a ghost of a smile. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Not to interrupt the alpha male display here, but can we get back to business." Said Chloe with a stern voice.

"You know what sweetheart," Ollie grabbed the keys to his Lamborghini, "my secretary will give you all the documents you need for your article."

The woman stood up abruptly, "But Mr. Queen, you had agreed to an interview,"

Oliver was holding the door knob and smiled, "I did didn't I?" He turned around and looked at her, "That's why we're having dinner Ms. Lane." He winked at her and was satisfied to see that the Kent guy glared at him.

She stood up, "Of course. The charity dinner held by the mayor today, Clark and I shall meet you there." She took Clark by the arm and passed by Oliver.

Oliver Queen observed the closeness between the two reporters. At first he felt annoyed by this, but then a mischievous grin crept upon him. Ah, this would be just like the old days, taking away Kent's girl would be so much fun.

He deserved it after all.

.

.

.

_**Thank you for the feedback: whatweareafreaidof, kanahime-chan, nakala, Taboo. **_

_I appreciate the time you took to read and review the story.  
>Taboo, thank you for the "good author" comment, it made me extremely happy!<br>As far as updates, believe me I try to update as soon as I can but, life has been frowning upon me lately and well there are other things that need my immediate attention. Still, thank you for your support!_


	3. Chapter 3

_What do you know? I've updated rather quickly this time around… Nope it's not the end of the world.  
>I must warn you though, the chapter has not been revised so any errors you find, please point them out so I can correct them.<em>

_Thank you!_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. If I did, Smallville would've ended a lot differently.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge Thy Name is "Ollie"**

"Chloe, do we _have_ to?" said an annoyed Clark, while fixing his tie.

"Yes, Clark we do." She said from the restroom, "Besides it was part of our assignment wasn't it? And those documents the secretary gave us only contain generic information; we need something more than that."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that little revenge of yours, would it?" he asked tentatively.

She rolled her eyes, while looking at herself in the mirror, "Clark I'm a big girl now. I'll handle this don't worry about me." Queen had to pay for what he did to her, he _had_ to.

Clark sighed, Chloe would never give this up. He wished she would just open her eyes and see that Queen wasn't worth it. He wished she would see that _he_ was here, right in front of her, ready to be the man of her dreams. He, however, feared that maybe she would never realize that. He had already taken care of Ollie in the past but, could Chloe forget the past that easily? What bothered Clark the most was the uncertainty; was this to get her revenge or was there something else involved here, feelings perhaps? He certainly hoped not.

"Chloe?" he asked after some minutes of silence, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

He heard something break and whipped his head towards the restroom of his apartment. Chloe emerged in a burgundy gown and her beautiful long hair curled. Her makeup was completely done and it brought out the beauty of her hazel orbs, the rosiness of her cheeks gave her a lovely glow and her glossy lips were just so inviting. She looked beyond beautiful and he couldn't stop staring, she looked like an angel. Words were not enough to describe her. Her mouth was moving but he was not paying attention. His eyes stopped at her mouth… one kiss, just one.

The spell was quickly broken by her snapping her fingers in front of him, with her hands on her hips she looked at him expectantly. He couldn't help but ask, "What was that again?"

She sighed in frustration, "I said. That I feel nothing for that good for nothing bastard…" and her rambling began, he knew this by heart. "I'll make him pay for humiliating Chloe Ann Sullivan that'll teach him not to mess with a girl's heart…"he mouthed Chloe's words. " Are you making fun of me Clark Kent?" she crossed her arms around her chest and pretended to be upset.

"Me?" he asked innocently, "No, not at all. I support you all the way," he smiled at her and his features softened, "always have, always will."

Her heart stopped for a second there. Sure Clark could be very sweet with her and he has said kind words to her in the past but… that look in his eyes and the way he said those words made Chloe think that maybe Clark meant something else, something deeper. She was pulled away by her thoughts when Clark approached her and offered her his arm.

"Milady," He said with his charming grin.

She smiled and they both exited the apartment with their arms linked to each other.

{-}

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining me here today," began the newly elected mayor Ross, "we are gathered here in support of the Kids of Today Leaders of Tomorrow charity, which I believe is a great investment not only towards education but our future as well." He explained some more about the charity and then invited everyone to enjoy the dinner.

There was soft music playing in the background, and a few couples stood up to dance, Chloe and Clark being one of them.

"You better not step on me Kent," she said playfully while she laced her hands together behind his neck.

He chuckled and placed his hands on her hips, "I would never hurt you Chloe," he said softly.

There he went again, making her heart stop with a few words. How did he do that? Why was she being affected by his words now? It's not like he hadn't been sweet with her in the past, or said such things to her regularly but… Somehow everything was different now. Sea green met hazel and they were entranced by one another. Chloe noticed for the first time in years that those eyes she saw every day, those beautiful sea green eyes, looked at her in a very special way. The dark and thick frames that obscured some of the beauty of Clark's eyes were not enough to mask his emotions.

Somehow along the way Chloe became aware that they were far too close to be just two friends dancing. She suspected that if either moved even an inch forward, the inevitable would happen… they would kiss. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't bothered or scared by this. But then again, if they did kiss things would change, and what if neither of them were ready? What if they ruined one of the best friendships, for the sake of trying out a relationship? And if it didn't work out?

She certainly wasn't ready to give him the love he deserved. Maybe he wasn't even interested in her that way and she was jumping too far into her own conclusions. He probably saw her like a sister or something. I mean he has never been interested in her in the past, why would now be any different?

Clark sensed her uneasiness and decided that it was time to lighten up the mood.

"Who would've thought Pete out of all people would end up as mayor, huh?"

"Come on Clark, Pete had it in him." She managed to inch a little bit backward, much to Clark's dismay, "After our visit to Capitol Hill, he was a goner, I could see that gleam in his eye since then." The music ended and they headed back to their table.

"Now that you mention it—" he was interrupted by a waiter that held a big bouquet of roses.

"Miss, the gentlemen at table three asked me to deliver these to you," He gave her the roses and bowed respectfully before leaving.

She looked at the card before looking at the man from table three, she already had an idea of who that man was, "Unbelievable," she smiled mischievously. " 'Roses are red, violets are blue. Say yes baby, and I'll take you to the moon.'"

Clark wrinkled his nose and was tempted to make a gagging face. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He gave a zip to his wine.

Chloe completely ignored him, "Say 'yes' to what?" she wondered out loud.

"Dinner, beautiful." The one and only Oliver Queen walked to them in his Armani suit. "I'll give you everything you've ever wanted, take you to the moon even. I can totally do that," Clark scoffed at this, he could do it too, so what, "I'll you gotta do is say 'yes'." He had his hands in his pockets and looked at her with an emotion he's only experienced with one girl in the past, _expectancy_.

"You offer me the world in exchange for dinner?" she was amused. Oliver Queen offering her everything just for one measly dinner, how interesting. Probably he never had to go this far to get a girl, considering the fact that they usually threw themselves at him. Ah, but she wants to see him suffer a little bit more, "I don't know Mr. Queen, I'm a very busy woman." She turned towards Clark, "You see, the star reporters of the Daily Planet run a very tight schedule."

Clark beamed with pride.

Ollie's eye twitched slightly, so this woman was placing more importance on Kent rather than him. A sense of Déjà vu hit him, this had already happened before with a girl named Chloe Sullivan. He thought of her every now and then, he really did act like a jerk towards her in the end. It took him so long to get the girl to befriend him, but not that much to make the girl like him, that was to be expected though; with his good lucks and charm. In the end, he just wanted to take her away from Kent, because that guy had everything he ever wanted. He had loving parents that shared time with him rather than give him cool toys or money. He had great and loyal friends, rather than those backstabbing pricks he dealt with on a daily basis. The farm kid, even had the attention of the school beauties, Lana Lang and Alicia Baker, yet he paid no attention to them, he was already too infatuated with his little Chloe Sullivan.

The guy was kind of special, he had to admit. And he hated him all the more because of it. Ultimately, he bought all of Kent's friends, except for two, Ross and Sullivan. Although, the latter provided much more fun in the end. He stole away Lana's and Alicia's attentions towards the guy, but he didn't seem to miss it anyway. He practically made him an outcast in high school, and yet he still seemed happy. It didn't take Ollie long to realize, that Kent was happy because he had Chloe. Hence, the reason he began to pursue the girl in the first place. Ah, Chloe, he had yet to meet a girl like her. She wasn't seduced by his cool toys, good looks, or state of the art technology. She didn't like him in the beginning to be honest, or so he thought. So he had to do, what he had never done before in order to get her… he was nice. He stopped bullying those he deemed unworthy, he volunteered for community service (whichever one's she went too only), he even pretended to be interested in journalism just to get her attention. But the ultimate sacrifice was: he was nice and kind to Clark Kent –at least in front of her.

He got what he wanted in the end and once he had it he tossed Chloe like she meant nothing. Only he knew what her friendship and even feelings meant to him. Yet, the rotten society he lived in didn't allow for someone like him to be with someone like her. He broke Chloe's heart, and he kind of enjoyed it in a twisted way. Being able to break a strong and idealistic girl was such a feat, but the pleasure was short lived, Clark Kent made sure of that.

"So what do you say?" He gave her the winning grin, no women could resist to one of those.

She bit her lip and looked at Clark, who was too calmed for his own good, the she looked back at Oliver. "I don't know," she was torn between going forward with her revenge or… forgetting the past and live her life hatred-free. She locked gazes with her partner in crime searching for an answer from him but her face was unreadable.

Clark knew what he had to do as painful as it was. He did what he what he always does. He put Chloe before himself, and disregarded his feelings, "You can go ahead Lois, I'll finish the paper work," he said with a smile.

She couldn't believe her ears, rather than feeling relieved she felt disappointed. Before she could protest, Oliver stepped in, "Then it's settled." he clapped his hands together and then offered one to the blonde to help her stand, "I was thinking about dinner tomorrow, but right now is as good time as any. Shall we beautiful?"

She nodded absentmindedly and gathered her things. She took one last glance at Clark, who still kept that deceiving smile, which irked her to no end. More than likely her earlier assumptions of him being interested in her were wrong. So she did what any other female would've done in her situation:

She clung to Oliver's arm and acted as if she was having the best time of her life.

.

.

.

Thank you for the great feedback:

_**Whatweareafraidof: **Wouldn't that be fun, mwahahaha. Hmm… maybe I could put that in the story…_

_**Kanahime-chan: **I know right! Sadly, that Clark was long gone in Smallville later seasons. And that's precisely why I love FF. We authors can do whatever we want hehee!_

_**Nakala: **Thank you, Thank you. You're always so kind. Hopefully some of your questions got answered with this chapter._

_**Lovethechruce: **Hey! No spoiling the story! LOL, just kidding! I think you have a very good idea of where this is going._

_**Hekka: **Nope, Ollie is still oblivious to the fact that, "Lois Lane" is really Chloe Sullivan, at least for now. I think his arrogance has gotten the best of him so far._

_**You all are great! Thank you to those that read the story, visit, flag it, and put it in your favorites. All of that is greatly appreciated, and fills me as an author with a sense of pride.**_

_**Thanks!  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_We're getting to the end here folks but I've really liked this story and thank you for giving my AU's a chance, something that many do. Again if you spot any errors feel free to bring them to my attention._

_Thank you!_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. If I did, Smallville would've ended a lot differently.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge Thy Name is "Ollie"**

As he flew in the skies, he couldn't help but feel broken. Heartbroken. He knew he loved Chloe Sullivan since the moment she kissed him when they were in eighth grade. He watched her grow from a girl with flippy hair, to a curvaceous teen, and ultimately to the beautiful woman she is today. He knew her inside out, what she liked, what she didn't like, how she looked in the morning, and how she bit her lower lip whenever she was nervous or hesitant to say something. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him.

Everything except the fact that he was madly in love with her.

He felt stupid when she told her to go ahead with her dinner with Oliver. He should've said 'no' and stand his ground, he should've grabbed her and taken her away. He should've told her he loved her and kiss her senseless right then and there, but, of course he did the last thing he wanted to do… he let her go.

"Help!" the scream of an older lady tore him away from his thoughts.

Someone needed him, and he wasn't the fastest man on the planet for nuthin'. He got there in less than a second and witnessed the mugging. Two young men in their late teens where trying to take away the lady's purse, but she refused to let go.

As soon as the two men became aware of Superman's presence they stepped away from the lady and started to apologize profusely, they knew what Superman was capable of doing. "We're sorry!" they shouted and ran away.

Clark debated whether to go after them or not, but he decided the best thing to do was to have a little chat with them after he made sure the old lady was okay.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked politely.

The women only nodded and sighed, "If this purse had money," she began, "I would've given it to those youngsters." She clutched at the bag more tightly, "But what it has is more valuable than any gold," he wondered why she was saying this to him, but his manners didn't allow him to walk away from a lady and her ramblings.

"Have you ever been in love Superman?" she asked while she pulled out a heart locket that was made out of silver and looked at it wistfully.

Against his better judgment, he answered, "Yes ma'am, I have."

"I was in love too, you know?" she sat down on a nearby bench, "I was in love with Johnny Blaze. He was a good man." Then silence followed.

Her eyes were locked on the starry sky, "We met since we were in elementary school. We were best friends and did everything together. My Johnny and I were the greatest of friends, but sadly, cursed to never be more than that." She said the last with heartfelt sorrow.

The story sounded very familiar to Clark's ears, "You know why dear?" she continued.

He wondered, "Why?"

"Because I was a coward," Finished the lady.

"How so ma'am?" he couldn't help himself from asking, this woman and him shared a very big thing in common, they were cowards where love was concerned.

"I loved Johnny that was no secret, my love was evident, or so I thought." She smiled regretfully, "One fateful day, Johnny came to my home and told me about his engagement to Lisa Smith, the beautiful daughter of the most prominent family in our small town. He asked me what he should do." She was next to him, yet her mind and her heart travelled to a time of years past, "I remember he looked at me in such a way, as if he was asking me for answers to the most difficult questions of life." She closed her eyes, "He looked at me in a way I always wished he would look at me. It was my chance to tell him not to go through with his engagement, to stay with me because I loved him –always had, always will." Her voice almost broke at the end. "That moment was one of those that defines your future," Her eyes shone brightly, and Clark assumed she was close to tears, "You know what I told him?"

He shook his head slowly.

"I told him to go. I told him 'Marry her Johnny, be happy, if you're happy so am I.'"

Just like he had done with Chloe, he had told her _to go_. He had let her go.

"I was too busy with my own heartbreak, that I didn't see his. It took me four decades after that to finally see him again." She looked at her silver locket and smiled, "He gave this to me the moment we saw each other, he told me that the night he went to see me he planned on giving it to me but… he couldn't after what I said to him." She stood up and looked at Superman, "he said he loved me and had always done so. The next day we went on our first date, and the morning after I was informed he had passed away."

He looked at her and could see that special once in a life time love that he held, reflected in her blue-gray eyes, "I'm sorry ma'am"

"Don't be Superman. Just promise me you will never make the same mistake." She stood up and walked towards Superman and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Tell her, don't waste any more time. Don't be afraid. Don't be a coward."

{-}

"I hope you enjoy Italian cuisine," he held out the chair for her to sit.

"I do," she sat gracefully. "So tell me Mr. Qu—Oliver, what made you relocate your business from Star City to Metropolis?"

He laughed whole heartedly, this woman only spoke business, "before I answer, how about you and I play a Q&A game, off the record of course?"

She didn't like where this was going, but Chloe Ann Sullivan never backed downed from a challenge, "Everything off the record? I don't know Oliver, we reporters live from our stories."

"Fine, let's compromise. Anything related to Queen Industries you can publish, anything related to Oliver Mason Queen stays between us."

"Didn't know your middle name was Mason." She stored that information away, it seemed pretty useless now, but you never know. "I agree to your terms,"

He smiled with satisfaction, "So to answer your question, Queen Industries relocated because my father wanted it that way, he's from Metropolis actually. However, my heart is with Star City and I do plan to move back there eventually."

"I see," their food arrived and Chloe used the waiter as a distraction to check her cell phone but there were no missed calls or text messages from Clark.

"So Lois, tell me what inspired you to be a reporter?" he took a bite of his pasta and waited patiently for her answer.

"Journalism had always been my passion, actually I was the editor of my high school paper, and working for the Daily Planet had always been my dream, so here I am."

He stopped chewing for a moment, those words sounded so familiar, but he couldn't pin point where had he heard them before. Then as if on cue the image of Chloe came to his mind, but it was virtually impossible that this beautiful woman was ugly duckling Chloe from high school.

"Did you hear me Oliver?" the reporter asked for the third time.

"Sorry I got distracted for a second there, you were saying." He looked at Lois more closely now, he was examining her face rather than her breasts this time.

"I was asking about your life back in high school, how was it?"

"It was good," he kept looking at her, and noticed that the woman did seem kind of familiar to him.

"Care to elaborate?" she raised her brow at him.

"Well I was popular, good looking, rich, what's there to elaborate on?" he said playfully, not exactly trying to sound arrogant even if it seemed that way.

"People never change," she said under her breath, "Were you in any clubs or sports? How many girlfriends did you have? Where are your high school buddies now?"

"Curious much?"

"I'm a reporter it's in my nature," she shrugged.

He chuckled, "That's true. To answer your questions, yes, I was in extra-curriculars, namely journalism for a semester and soccer. Girlfriends not too many, around three, four…" she looked at him with the who-do-you-think-you're-kidding look, "fine, I had 17 girlfriends back then, not at the same time though." He held up his hands in mock surrender.

She laughed, "That I believe. What about your high school friends?"

"What about them?" he tried to dodge the question.

"Do you guys keep in touch?"

"Not really. I only had one friend in high school and things between us ended up bad." He signaled the waiter to bring them more wine, an action done merely to avoid her piercing gaze.

"I honestly can't believe you only had one friend."

"It's true." He declared, "I wasn't the best person back in the day,"

"_No kidding,"_ she thought.

"but she was able to offer me a sincere friendship regardless," he smiled at the memory.

"Ah, so your friend was a _girl_," Now this information will be of use. "Were you unable to keep your hands to yourself that she ran away?"

He laughed, "No, nothing like it. But we've talked about my high school life plenty what about yours?"

She took a sip from her wine and realized that this cookie was going to be tough to crack, "My life wasn't as interesting as yours. I was into journalism, graduated top of my class and had two best friends, who I keep in touch till this day."

"No boyfriends?" he asked tentatively.

"None."

"I can't believe such a thing, a woman as beautiful and smart as you, _single_? I don't think so."

"It's true."

"So you're telling me you didn't go to prom with anyone?"

"I did." She looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Who did you go with?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I went with three girls?"

"Oh I would. Were they all so desperate that agreed to share you for the night?" she couldn't keep the ice away from her voice.

"Two of them were. The other one, my friend, she wasn't like that."

Then it downed on Chloe that maybe this friend he was referring to was… "Don't tell me you asked her to go with you in such a romantic way that she thought something more of your friendship and then you ended up humiliating her in front of the gym doors on a rainy night," She stood up abruptly and began to raise her voice, "ruining her very expensive make up and dress that she saved so much for. All of that just to show her what a prick you really were and what was her place in your life. Making her feel worthless and ugly, because those two other girls were no other than the princesses of the Academy Lana Lang and Alicia Baker!" She threw her napkin ferociously at the table, and he stood up with his mouth agape.

"Chloe, we need to talk."

Chloe heard her best friend's voice behind her. Both her and Oliver turned to see Clark Kent, in his wet business suit with his dark rimmed glasses and his hair plastered to his head due to the rain.

This evening was turning out to be just peachy.

.

.

.

Thank you for the support~!

_**Lovethechruce**__: Lol, it's alright. We should totally team up and write a story together, it's something I've been wanting to do for a looong time, co-author a story. So now you have an idea as to how the dinner is going to end._

_**WindyWillow**__: I think it was about time Clark chases Chloe, and expect more of those in the future. It's good that you liked the back story, for me it's very difficult to explain why my characters act the way they do, but I'm glad I got the message across. Well jealous Clark is always a lovely Clark (in my opinion). Thank you for the feedback. _

_**Nakala**__: Noooo, don't say that! I don't want them to have that sort of relationship in the end. I am a firm believer in happy relationships and happily ever afters. Yeah, the Ollie in this story totally deserves it I agree. _

_**Kanahime-chan**__: Thank God! Somebody agrees with me. I got nothing against Oliver but like you said CS & CK are much cuter. They are my all-time favorite couple, both of them went through so much together just to end up the way they did… I DON'T THINK SO. And then Lois just jumps into the screen and magically ends up with everything Chloe ever wanted… (that's another ramble, sorry about that).  
>The wonders of fanfiction my friend, thank you for reading.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I have a HUGE announcement to make… I have created a Live Journal Account, so if you have one please add me as a friend, my screen name is Kimi03_San (*sigh* Kimi03 was already taken) and will be participating in this Summer's Secret Chlark (wish me luck)._

_Many thanks to Legendarytobes!_

_As for the story… I was planning on this being the last chapter… that didn't happen so there's still one more to go._

_Thank you!_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. If I did, Smallville would've ended a lot differently.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge Thy Name is "Ollie"**

"Clark?" What the hell was Clark doing here?

"Chloe?" Chloe Sullivan the girl he humiliated in high school, was the stunning star reporter Lois Lane?

"Chloe, maybe we should talk outside." Clark said as he saw everyone in the restaurant stare at them.

Both blondes took their belongings and followed the reporter outside.

"You have some explaining to do," said Oliver, who at this point was beyond confused.

She snorted, "Haven't figured it out already _Ollie_?" that's what she used to call him back in the day.

They stayed outside the restaurant waiting for someone to begin. Chloe being the chatter box she was, decided to start, because apparently both men were too busy getting their neurons to work.

"Okay, first of all, what are you doing here Clark?" she asked with her arms crossed around her chest.

Before Clark had the opportunity to utter a word, Oliver interrupted, "That can wait," he said, "You," pointing accusingly at Chloe, "explain yourself."

"There's no explaining to do Oliver."

"Like hell there is. Why did you lie to me saying you were Lois Lane?"

"Because I am."

"Fine. Whatever. Why didn't you tell me who you _really_ were?"

Silence.

Then some more silence.

Clark, who had been watching the two blondes argue, sighed, "Tell him Chloe." He said encouragingly.

The woman looked from her best friend to her worst foe back and forth and then growled in frustration and threw her arms up in the air. "Fine," she knew that her revenge was going nowhere now, thank you Clark, "Look Oliver Queen," she poked him repeatedly in the chest as she spoke, "seven years ago, you decided to humiliate me in front of the whole MA, that in itself wasn't the issue," her eyes began to get watery, "it was the fact that you…" she wasn't sure she would be able to say it out loud.

Clark, the good friend that he was, placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. It was then that she felt strong enough to do it, "You were always so used to getting everything that you wanted, and everyone knew you could have any girl you desired." She wiped away the tears that slipped and proceeded, "So when you looked at me, the Academy's nerd and weirdo, I felt so…" she struggled to find the right word, "_especial_. Then we became friends and I thought I had seen something in you, something good, but obviously I was mistaken." She said the last bitterly. "Unfortunately, like every other female on campus, I harbored a little crush on you, and when you invited _me_ to prom, out of all of the other girls, I was ecstatic."

He already knew the rest, "And how exactly does that relate to you lying about your identity?" In the beginning he was upset at her lies, but he sympathized a little with her.

"If you would let me finish," he nodded and waited for her to continue, "As you said to me earlier, I became 'beautiful' by society's standards and it so happened that was assigned to interview you. Then I crafted a plan, in which I made you fall in love with m—"

Now it all made sense, he thought, "Oh, so you wanted us to get together and be a blonde hot couple, but were afraid I would reject you because of our past, I get it." Of course he wasn't stupid enough to think that really, but who could blame him it was a possibility after all.

"No you douche!" she felt the urge to punch him in the face, but contained herself, "I was planning to make you fall in love with me and then brake your sorry little heart to give you a taste of what I felt!" she breathed heavily.

Everyone was silent at her words. The only sounds that could be heard were the raindrops that fell rapidly on the floor and the busy cars on the streets of Metropolis.

Oliver placed his hands on his pockets and looked at her in the eye, "I'm sorry." He said sincerely, "It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way. I didn't want to hurt you, like I told you before, I considered you my friend. My only friend probably." He gave her a mirthless laugh, "During those years, I was going through a hard time at home and… well it wasn't _you_ that I wanted to hurt." He said slowly as his gaze drifted towards Clark Kent.

Chloe knitted her eyebrows and tried to make sense of everything, "What?"

"Back then I hated Clark, and still do by the way," Clark was surprised to say the least, he never hated Queen until he hurt Chloe, and had never done anything to him to hate him to such degree.

"What does Clark have to do with anything?" said Chloe.

"More than you think." Answered Oliver who was looking at the couple that stood before him, "_Some things never change._" He thought as he saw both of their hands laced together. "Long story short, Clark had everything that I really wanted, real friends, a loving family, and he was truly happy." Chloe and Clark shared a look and then looked back at Oliver. "It didn't take a genius to know that the guy was in love with you."

"WHAT?" Chloe all but shouted. "Clark is so not in love with me," she said as a matter of fact.

"And here I thought you were a smart one," Oliver said amused. "I mean everybody could see it, I'm surprised you didn't out of all people."

"I repeat, Clark is NOT in love with me." She said a little angry for some reason.

"He was then and he is now, sweetheart." He smirked as he saw Clark's face pale. She was about to say something but he spoke before that, "Believe me, any man that gives another guy a beating in front of the whole school and threatens him and the rest of the school body to break their, arms, legs, and spine, if I remember correctly, if they even mentioned that night. Is madly in love, and it so happens that Clarkie here, was that man."

"Clark would never!" she defended him with a passion. Of course her Clark would never do that, he was such a sweetheart. She turned to Clark and tugged at his jacked, "Tell him Clark,"

"Uh, Chloe…"

"Yeah, why don't you tell us all Clark?" Ollie was enjoying this, and Clark could only glare at the blonde. He was ruining his reputation in front of Chloe, damn it.

"Can we talk about this later Chlo?" he asked hopefully.

She widen her eyes, "You did…?" she whispered.

"And my job here is done." Oliver said triumphantly and walked towards Chloe, took her hands in his and spoke, "Chloe I'm really sorry, I truly am. You didn't deserve what I did to you and that will be something I will always regret." She was still trying to process everything that was going on, "Look at you now, you're a smart, beautiful, and sexy woman," 'sexy indeed,' his subconscious agreed. "Why don't we start all over?" he looked at her with hope in his eyes.

She slowly pulled her hands away from him, his face fell, but then she smiled, "You're right, we should start all over," Oh, the Queen charm never failed, then again he was being sincere. He was about to smile in return, when he fell a sting on his cheek, it all happened so fast that he barely registered her slap. "And now, Oliver Queen, now we are even. Now we can start over."

Well he deserved it after all. He sighed and rubbed his cheek, "I suppose I deserved that," he smiled, "see you tomorrow then?"

"We'll see. I'm a busy woman, you know." She shrugged.

He laughed and said his goodbyes, but before leaving, he went to Clark and whispered to him, "I snatched her away from you before, I _can_ do it again, so don't make the same mistake."

Today there was no going back, either Chloe would realize that he loved (or at least learn to love) him and they would live happily ever after or… she would be out of his life forever.

He honestly hoped for the former.

.

.

.

Thank you for the continuous support ~ !

_**WindyWillow**: Thank you for reading. I tell you, Clark can be so dense sometimes. Clark's confession will be next (Crossing my fingers here). Thank you for your kind words you make me blush._

_**Whatweareafreaidof**__: LOL Superman needs to man up I agree… But Ollie isn't so bad, well he can be if he wanted to, but hey he is the Green Arrow after all (not in this story though)._

_**Kanahime-chan**: Thank you! Thank you! Finding someone that agrees with me doesn't happen that often. That's exactly what bothered me, why didn't they make Lois work hard for something, anything? Besides SV's Lois didn't match up to iconic Lois Lane I had in mind, never did. Chloe in my head had more Lois's attributes to me and was my favorite character of the whole series. Then again I never really liked Lois's character in the first place so I may be biased… _

_Ah yes, old lady's always have the best stories, I actually did hear a similar story from an older lady. _

_**Nakala**: Thank you for your continuous support on many of my stories. We shall see Clark laying it all out there in the next and final chapter… I'm so excited!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well folks we have come to the end of this story. I admit I had a lot of fun writing it, hopefully one day I can write more cannon though. Anyway, thank you so much for the support you have given me this far. _

_On another note, if you enjoy Chlark as much as I do, I encourage you to go visit the Secret Clark Live Journal Community, many great writers have submitted stories for this summer exchange and I have submitted one of my own (that later on I will post on FF, be on the lookout!). _

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. If I did, Smallville would've ended a lot differently.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revenge Thy Name is "Ollie"**

"Was it true?" She looked at him with her piercing hazel eyes, "What he said about you doing that for me was it true Clark?"

He gulped, "Yes…" he said softly but she still heard him regardless of the rain. "That day when I found you crying and took you to the loft, I was consumed with rage at what Oliver had done to you and I couldn't stop myself from hurting him for what he had done." He removed his glasses, "I think it was the first time in my life that I abused my powers."

{Flash Back}

_He stroked her back gently and heard her snore lightly, **"I'll always be there for you Chloe,"** she kissed the top of her head, then placed her gently on the couch and knelt next to her. **"You should have listened to me,"** he said softly while he removed some stray hairs that were covering her swollen eyes, **"but as usual you didn't."** He put a blanket over her. Even though she had fallen asleep, he was still able to see a few tears running down her cheeks. _

_It broke his heart to see her like this, much less for a guy that didn't deserve her. He grabbed his coat and took one last glance at his blonde best friend. He would fix this. No one breaks Chloe Sullivan's heart and gets away with it. _

_Not if he had any saying in it._

_And he did._

_{-}_

_The doors of the gymnasium opened up ferociously and the DJ stopped the music._

"_**Oliver!"** roared Clark._

_The blonde who was dancing animatedly with two girls turned around slowly at the sound of his name. **"Clark,"** he said with his infamous smirk. **"What do we how the honor—" **_

_Clark walked briskly to him and had stopped a mere foot away from him, __**"I warned you Queen."**__ His nostrils flared, and Ollie could have sworn his eyes flashed red for a minute. __**"I told you not to play around with her," **__He grabbed the blonde by the collar and pulled him up, __**"You could mess around with any other girl, but **_**not Chloe**_**."**_

"_**I can do whatever the hell I want with whoever I choose,"** something inside him told him he should probably not make the guy angrier but he ignored the internal warning. _

"**Not**_**. **_**Chloe**_**."**__ He threw the prom king to the other corner of the gym. Oliver, being the guy he was, stood up regally and walked towards his enemy._

"_**Don't you dare touch me again farm boy!"** he threw a punch at him but Clark evade it with grace._

"_**No, Queen. You shouldn't have dared do this to Chloe."** He caught one of Oliver's fists in his hand and he glared at him, **"I only asked you for one thing, and that was for you not to hurt her."** He squeezed Oliver's fist just enough to make him cry out in pain, **"You should have listened,"** he whispered before punching him square in the jaw. _

_Everyone gasped._

_Clark picked him up again, **"This is for asking Chloe out,"** _

_Punch._

"_**This is for humiliating her in front of the whole school,"**_

_Punch._

"_**And this is for taking her away from me,"** he whispered against his enemy's ear._

_Punch._

"_**If any of you,"** Clark spoke loudly, **"ever tell any of this to Chloe, or mention anything about this night to her, I swear I will break your arms, legs, and spine,"** he looked at the two girls that were helping Oliver up, **"and it won't matter to me whether you're a girl or not."**_

_After that he stepped out of the gym and went back to the loft. _

_To Chloe._

_Where he belonged. _

{End of Flashback}

Chloe couldn't believe her ears. She knew Clark cared for her, they were best friends for a reason, but for him to abuse his powers. Wow.

Silence befell them.

He heard her heartbeat speed up at his words, and he wondered if it was fear or something else…

"But you, you're not like that Clark." Her face clearly showed confusion.

"I know, but I…" he ran a nervous hand through his damp locks, "Chloe, that wasn't the only thing Oliver was right about,"

"What do you mean?"

"When he said—"

The blaring sounds of police sirens interrupted them.

"Chloe I—"

"Go Clark. I understand," she tried to smile at him, but failed.

He noticed, "We'll talk about this later okay?"

She nodded.

{-}

It was past 2 AM, and Clark still wasn't back. She really hoped he was okay; the bank robbery shouldn't have taken this long. She grabbed her old high school year book and browsed through the pictures…

_Best Buds_

They were hugging and smiling at the camera. The good old days, she was so happy back then and now that she thought about it, her happiest moments had been with Clark Kent by her side. She traced his face with her finger and smiled. She turned the page and a picture caught her attention, she was receiving one of her debate awards and Clark was behind her looking at her with admiration and… _adoration_.

Did he really love her since then?

The balcony doors closed and she looked up, hazel and sea green met.

"You're back," she gave him a little smile.

"I thought you would be sleep by now," he returned her smile.

Silence.

She realized that nothing more was going to be said tonight and stood up, "Maybe we should go to bed and talk in the morning," she faked a yawn and started to walk towards the door until he gripped her hand.

"Don't go," she turned around and lost herself in his eyes, "there's so much I want to tell you and I want to stop running away."

"Clark, what are you—"

"Chloe, what Oliver said was right. All of it."

"Yeah, you already told me that you beat him up to defend my honor," she pulled away slowly, "I guess I should thank you for that."

"Not just that," he breathed in, hoping some higher power would give him the courage to tell her what he meant, what he really felt. He remembered what the old lady told him, and he didn't want to end up that way. He didn't want to live with _what ifs_ or _I should have_ he already had missed out on so many opportunities and he didn't want to do that any longer.

If Superman wasn't afraid of dealing with Lex Luthor's evil plots for world domination. Neither would Clark Kent fear putting his heart on the line.

"I love you," he wasn't sure if the frantic heartbeat he heard was his or hers, all he knew was that this was the scariest moment of his life.

"I love you too Clark," the corners of his mouth were starting to rise, "you're my best friend, it's normal that we love each other." His demeanor deflated completely.

"That's not what I—"

"We've known each other for years now," she rambled on, "heck we could even be siblings,"

"I've never seen you as a sister,"

"You know there are all sorts of loves, there's fraternal love—" he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I. Love. You." He emphasized every word, "I am _in_ love with you," he said it with such conviction that he almost broke Chloe's resolve to deny his feelings. Almost.

"Clark, we've been friends for over a decade, maybe your confusing things," she tried to get away from him, from those beautiful eyes that did so many things to her.

"Chloe Ann Sullivan, listen to me," his hands now cupped her face, "I, Clark Kent, am _in_ love with you,"

She opened and closed her mouth several times but the words refused to come out.

"I know what you're thinking, that these feelings are too sudden, or maybe I'm confusing my feelings for you because we've shared so much and are constantly in each other's lives," he took a step forward and that was enough for their foreheads to touch, "but I really love you Chloe. I have for a long time now,"

She wasn't sure when her hands had travelled all the way to Clark's back, "Since when?" She couldn't help herself from asking. How was it possible that Chloe Sullivan aka Lois Lane, hot shot reporter hadn't noticed her best friend loved her?

He chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Try me,"

"Well…" the words died on his lips as he lowered his head to kiss her. It was a soft, chaste kiss that held so much longing. "Since the day 'you laid one on me' back in eighth grade,"

'_Why'd you kiss me?'_

'_I know you've been thinking about it all day so, I thought we could get it out of the way and be friends.'_

"Clark that was ages ago, I think I would have noticed," she said.

He smiled, "And you thought I was the clueless one,"

"You never said anything," she defended herself.

"I thought my actions spoke for themselves,"

"What actions?"

"Bringing you coffee and a copy of the Daily Planet every day, must have accounted for something, don't you think?" he said playfully.

"Gee, and here I was thinking that was all because of our friendship," she leaned towards him.

"Part of it was, but it was mostly me trying to woo you," he lowered his head.

"A simple kiss would've done the deal," that was all he needed to know. He wasn't sure who gave the final push, but their lips met and instantly shifted from what could have been a chaste peck on the lips, to a hungry kiss so full of longing, desire, and… love.

"I love you so much," he breathed.

Seconds after she answered, "I love you too, maybe that's why I've been single all of these years,"

He averted his gaze and a secret smile crept upon him.

"Clark," she warned, "is there something I should know?"

"Uh… well, remember that Jimmy guy that interned once about a year ago,"

"Yeah, he invited me to dinner once but… never again" realization dawned on her, "You!"

"I can explain!" he loosened his embrace and looked at her directly.

"No need," she laced her hands behind his neck and pushed herself to him kissing the lights out of him once again, to which he happily complied. "It's time to make up for all the time lost," Oh he certainly agreed with that, "besides, I've liked you for far too long too,"

He opened his eyes wide, "Really?" he couldn't help asking.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, "but I figured you only saw me as a friend since you never asked me out in all of these years."

Well what do you know, they were both fools when it came to love.

"And here I was thinking all of those times I brought food to your place were dates,"

She giggled.

"Chlo, can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just do that,"

"You know what I mean," she laughed again and nodded for him to proceed, "What will you do with that revenge thing you planned?"

She stayed silent for a minute and pulled her arms away from him. Then she looked back at him with the same love and adoration that shone through his eyes every day for _her_. "I found something much better than revenge,"

He grinned at her and felt about to burst with happiness. This was definitely his lucky day and he better not be dreaming again. Somehow his body moved on its own and carried her bridal style towards his bedroom. She didn't seem to object, quite the contrary really.

As they shared another kiss he heard her whisper, "…I found love."

He couldn't agree more.

.

.

.

_Fin_

_**Wizmage**: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the final chapter._

_**Lol chlois**: I respect your opinions, but my views still stand, I honestly don't think Smallville's Lois Lane "lines up" with the Lois's I've seen and read about. I still believe Chloe demonstrated more Lois Lane attributes than the one on the show and she was much more than just Clark Kent's friend or a journalist. I know my Lois Lane, but thank you for sharing your opinion. However, what I submit to FF are stories and I would much rather people who leave a review, say something about my story rather than my opinion. Thank you. _

_**Kanahime-chan**: Glad to know we're on the same page here lol. I hear you, with your "old ladies" comment, they can be so wise and yet nosy most of the time. Good thing is that they usually mean well. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter._

_**Nakala**__: Yeah, me too he's just so… so… (thoughts going PG-13 now). Anyway, I love him too. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. BTW I'm almost done with my _**I Wish**_ chapter, so thank you for your patience _


End file.
